An organization engaged in software development, electronic commerce, or other types of services may generate and consume a large quantity of data regarding operations of the organization. Such data may be processed and provided to data consumers who are internal to or external to the organization. Because the operational data may be employed in making decisions regarding business operations such as marketing, inventory management, system design, and so forth, delays in the providing of operational data may delay or otherwise adversely affect such decision-making.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.